De guerras mudas y victorias estridentes
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Sin embargo los gemelos habían estado tranquilos los últimos días. Seguro estaban planeando algo, y eso podría no sólo significar el fin de la guerra, sino la victoria aplastante por parte de los Weasleys


**¡Nuevo record! Cuarenta minutos en terminarlo jajajajaja, fue divertido en demasía. Ya no dire mas, es de madrugada y la musa creo que entrara en huelga por hacerla trabajar a estas horas.**

**Espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.**

**Como corresponde: Este Fic fue escrito en respuesta al Reto especial: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gred y Feorge! del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen: **_"Sin embargo los gemelos habían estado tranquilos los últimos días. Seguro estaban planeando algo, y eso podría no sólo significar el fin de la guerra, sino la victoria aplastante por parte de los Weasleys"_

* * *

**De guerras mudas y victorias estridentes**

Avanzó rápido a través de las escaleras que conducían hacia el piso inferior del castillo. Observó con cierto temor hacia su espalda y de nueva cuenta hacia los lados, sintiendo que la paranoia le invadida como fuera desde hace una semana, luego aquella desastrosa practica de quidditch.

No había sido su culpa que no fuera su día, todo se había confabulado para que nada le saliera bien. Desde el desayuno en el gran comedor, hasta la extraviada tarea de pociones y por supuesto, la práctica y posible debut para jugar en el equipo de quidditch.

Entrenó durante días, incluso perfecciono sus mejores poses y frases de victoria, pero de nada servían si los gemelos Weasley se empecinaban en querer tirarlo de su escoba, con varios huesos rotos de por medio.

Entonces, viendo que no conseguía nada y que ya habían metido varios tantos a los aros de su equipo se exasperó, haciéndoles ver que eran unos tontos inmaduros y celosos que no querían verlo triunfar.

No lo había dicho con mala intención, incluso les había dado varios consejos desde como posicionarse en la escoba para volar más rápido hasta como tomar el bate para golpear más fuerte; pero ese par de pelirrojos lo ignoraron e incluso se habían enfadado con él.

Así, después de varios insultos y casi un enfrentamiento en el que los gemelos y el mismo Harry Potter escaparon por los pelos, abandonó el campo con la mirada en alto y el orgullo henchido en el pecho. Si no lo querían, ellos se lo perdían, era una lástima que Gryffindor fuera a perder, pero ello les enseñaría y cuando volvieran de rodillas a pedirle que se uniera al equipo, puede y únicamente si se humillaban lo suficiente, podría pensar en regresar.

Sin embargo, Gryffindor no había perdido ningún partido, es más, estaba ganando como nunca. Y eso no hacía sino acrecentar su furia para con el equipo que lo rechazó.

Y así, la guerra silenciosa contra Harry y los gemelos, comenzó.

Con rumores por aquí y por allá; con bromas de mal gusto e insultos cada vez más mordaces por parte de cada uno de los bandos.

Fue así como el inodoro del cuarto de los gemelos estalló y como Cormac termino calvo durante unos días. El cómo las mochilas de los gemelos terminaron despedazadas por el sauce boxeador y como las túnicas de McLaggen finalizaron su existencia al aparecer en una caja de regalos para Filch.

Cabe decir que ver a Filch por los pasillos vistiendo pulcras túnicas negras fue algo sorpresivo para varios.

Esto había sido el fin de la guerra para dar inicio a la hecatombe.

Sin embargo los gemelos habían estado tranquilos los últimos días y eso lo ponía de los nervios. Sabía que algo tramaban, algo grande que podría significar el fin de la guerra con una aplastante victoria por parte de los pelirrojos Weasley.

Por eso mismo y su desarrollado sentido de la intuición, sospechó en gran medida de la carta de amor que llegó a sus manos ese día. Pero a pesar de toda su intuición e instinto, su ego no pudo sino caer ante tan bellas palabras. Sin duda la chica era especial.

Tan especial que le hizo olvidarse de los gemelos.

Llegó con una sonrisa radiante al punto de reunión, los invernaderos. El sol estaba cayendo en el oeste y la luz naranja entraba a raudales a través de los cristales brindando una bella imagen del lugar.

Y ahí, dándole la espalda, se encontraba la chica en cuestión. Era alta, delgada y su cabello ébano caía en cascada por su espalda.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó hasta ella y coloco la mano en su hombro para darle la vuelta, encontrándose un espantapájaros mal hecho con una hoja de pergamino pegado en el pecho y unas palabras:

"_Aun tu voz sigue siendo más molesta"_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

—La carta de amor, nunca falla —dijo Fred con una enorme sonrisa al ver los vidrios de los invernaderos estallar en pedazos ante el llanto de las mandragoras que despertaron de golpe.

—Si —contestó George entre risas. —Aunque me hubiera encantado ver su rostro.

—Siempre podemos volverlo a hacer.

_**FIN**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Lo admito, fue algo sacado de la manga, pero muy divertido de escribir. Espero haber sacado una sonrisa, ¿lo hice?**_

_**¡Nos leeremos en la próxima! Cuidence mucho, ¿vale?**_

_**Atte. Aspros**_


End file.
